Herobrine and Chelsey
by Silverwind the White Draconess
Summary: What happens when a girl enters the Minecraft universe and meet a Creepy Pasta? Will she survive or fight for life? Note: Lots of people pair a character with their OC. This is not one of them.
1. Chapter 1

Finally I got a pretty good chapter. I do my best not to rush it, and my bad for lack of detail. Still working on that. Anyway, here is the long awaited chapter some of you have been waiting for. :P

* * *

Chapter 1

I was on my favorite seed on Minecraft PC. Yeah, I know it is the most popular system to play it on. It was even on the computer before any other systems. Okay, well, I ain't here to give any history or facts about the game. I am here to tell you a tale. A tale many won't believe. Well... Here it is.

I was sitting on my computer playing Minecraft. Nothing out of the ordinary here. I was mining, as usual. My game lagged on me a lot. I hated it so I kept using the F3 and A keys to reload the chunks. It helped for only a bit. I gave up playing on my single player turning to my Xbox to continue my favorite world. I called it Jackpot for a reason. Within the first day, I had obtained almost 64 diamonds and other ores. I even did a YouTube video on it.

In the game, I played for a bit. I fixed everything up from when people grieved it. That day I had eight people on it. It was chaotic. I used to have a friend called Dark Totalz. Well, he ended up duplicating a block of my diamonds and never giving that one block back. Next what happened was that someone came up to me and killed me. When I spawned back, loosing 35 levels, I beat the guy and earned me a sharpness III and Knockback I. I used that sword on the guy again. Then, having enough, I left kicking everyone out. I haven't been on that world till now.

Now, I am cleaning up the mess everyone made. I fixed my whole house up, got rid of random stuff, and fixed holes where they let creepers explode. Out of boredom I went up to my chest surrounded by obsidian, so I wouldn't let everyone try and steal my goodies. Opening it up, there was 4 blocks of diamonds and 6 normal. I saw 11 gold blocks taking 8 of those. Once finished, I blocked it up and went down to get a moss cobblestone, a netherrack, and 4 red stone torches. Since I had all my flint and steal in my nether world I had to go there.

I made my way up my sniping tower. There is where my obsidian protected chest and enchanting table was. I looked around my world then entered the Nether. Once there, I emerged into a cobblestone protected base. I went over to one of the chests to grab one of the flint and steal. I had brought them to the Nether since I had one time bad luck where a Ghast had blown up the portal rendering it to shutting off. I had to reload my game since I was stuck. Anyway, I headed back into the portal.

Once out, I left my perimeter to look for a spot. I knew that nearby there was a good cave out of my view. I made my way over to it and made my idea. I placed the gold blocks in a three by three square, placed the mossy cobblestone in the center, then a netherrack on top of that. On the edges, not the corners, I placed the four red stone torches around it. Once finished, I lit the netherrack. I looked at it for a second then left knowing nothing will happen if I stayed near it.

I went off to my day, bored. I literally had nothing else to do. I decided to fix my chests that taking 5 Minecraft days. Once finished, I grabbed my shears and axes. Making my way out I had decided to build a treehouse since I saw two giant oak trees fitting the description. I collected word and used my shears for the leaves. Then I started to build my tree house. This took me about 5-10 Minecraft days, though, I was still not done with it. I decided to do something else.

Putting my stuff back in my chest at my house I then grabbed all my pick axes, minus the diamond one. I made my way down to Mine a bit. I love mining around lava. I knew how to mine around it without falling into it, unlike others. I found diamonds faster this way. This time, I found 6 diamonds, a few iron, and a lot of redstone ores. I didn't have my iron pickaxe on me so I left those stuff behind. I made my way back to my underground mining base. I organized a few things there and then left.

Out of the game, I was getting bored and tired. I decided I would take a break for a bit. Not pausing the game, I was safe inside my house. I rose to my feet to get a drink then got ready for my bed. Afterward, I returned to my tv to see the game still on. I quickly made my way to my house then quit and saved the game. I climbed into my bed then getting cozy. I closed my eyes letting sleep take me.

I was running through the fields of Minecraft feeling someone chase me. I saw the river that cut through the field and the forest across. I saw someone across the water giving me a wide smirk. I wanted to turn, but whatever was chasing me forced me across the water. I swam most of the way until my feet were swept from underneath me and forced underwater. I panicked as my heart raced. What was odd was that I wasn't oxygen starved, but I still panicked. I was then released and I gasped for the fresh air. I didn't dare look around.

I woke up with a start to see it was early morning. The sun was just rising over the mountain tops. Okay, I didn't see it, but I know. I rubbed my head feeling a sharp headache flare into my head. I rose up making my way down the ladder. I did my usual morning works, then continued Minecraft.

Time seemed to pass by slowly till dusk. Feeling exhausted, I was glad I could go to sleep. My head was killing me. I quickly got read for bed, once again. Climbing up to my bed, I was remembering that dream I had. I was hoping I wouldn't have it again. I nervously closed my eyes falling into slumber.

I woke to a beautiful day. Rising to a sitting position, I looked around to see I was back into the same field as I was in my last dream. My heart quickened at the site. Knowing this I might be chased again. What caught me off guard was that there was a Minecraft person standing in front of me. He had brown hair, a black shirt, blue pants, and white eyes. Wait... White eyes? Isn't that the famous Herobrine everyone was talking about in Mincraftia? I watched him for a bit. He then brings out a golden apple tossing it to me. I picked it up looking at him curiously. Why would he give me a golden apple? I ate the apple. It tasted like every other apple, but a little sweeter.

I woke once again to the morning light. Rubbing my eyes and stretching, I sat up. I then realized something. My headache was gone. I blinked confused. How was that possible if it was a dream? I shook my head then made my way out of my bed. I got ready with everything. This time, I was slightly excited. I started Minecraft again.

Moving my character, I looked around my house. Making my way out of my house to see if my plan worked. I looked at my farm and paddocks. Nothing seems to have been changed. I looked around the platform where my Nether portal was. Nothing. I went and cross the river to the taiga biome across from me. The spruce trees as dark as ever blocking out the sun that steadily rose high into the sky. I looked at the structure I built last time. It wasn't changed either. I looked around with disappointment. Nothing was out of place. There was even no signs of someone else in my world. My heart ached at the thought.

I made my way back to my house. What should I do now? I came on with excitement only to find nothing. I went and harvested my wheat, carrots, and potatoes planting them back. I feed my animals so they could breed more. I needed more feathers for arrows. I still had achievements to get. I looked around my world slightly nervous about nighttime. It had come pretty fast since I was busy breeding and harvesting. I made my way back to my house and waited to sleep. I watch as the sun his behind the mountains making it hard to tell if it touched the horizon or not. I simply waited then tried to sleep finding that I could.

The next Minecraft day, I left my house to go to the Nether. I had 25 levels when I entered the portal. On the other side was my cobblestone base. It was mainly to protect the portal, but if all else fails I do have my flint and steel in my chest. I noticed that I was getting attacked. I couldn't figure it out till I saw a spider and skeleton. I freaked out and brought out my sword striking at the mobs. I never knew mobs could enter the Nether. Then a thought came over me. What would happen if a creeper had entered? I shook the thought away. I went over to my chest and made my way to continue my long protected pathway all the way to a fortress. I had no clue where I was going, so I ran out into the open and looked around. I found it with ease. I made a cobblestone pathway from where I found the fortress back to my pathway.

Minutes to hours later, I had reached the fortress, but couldn't get near to be able to jump off. I got so irritated by this. There was liked six blazes and three wither skeletons. I growled to myself making my way back up.

'Go to the fortress,' spoke a deep voice sternly.

I looked around my room to see no one. I went back to try to get to the fortress to no avail. 'I ain't going to the fortress. I need help to get there.' I told the voice in my mind. I turned my character away making my way back to base. I heard a frustrated growl. Almost half way back, I decided to break part of my protective path to venture out of it for the first time. Along the way, a bunch of ghast shot at me; but I was able to dodge them with ease. I made my way to the outside of my base getting rid of all the cobblestone.

Getting rid of all the cobblestone took me quite a while. I had got lucky I did not get shot by ghasts the whole time. I made my way back inside my base placing the extra blocks in my cobblestone chest. I turned ready to make my way out.

After a while if navigating the Nether, I found myself quite high up. To make things worse, I had gained another level making me to level 26 now, and a damn magma slime had to knock me off the high area. I fell to my doom. When I hit the ground. That red screen popped up. I got so stressed at this.

As I respawned, I took my stress out at the structure that I built in a place out of view. I grabbed my diamond pickaxe making my way over to it. I entered the small cave. Looking at it, I used my pickaxe and hammered away at it breaking each block and collecting the resources. I then looked at a redstone mechanism that a friend made. I growled and destroyed it by collecting all the recourses she had used. By the looks, she had been trying to make me a secret hide out. I thought that was nice of her.

I made my way back to my house and placed all the stuff in one chest. I then grabbed only a stack of ten potatoes making my way out of my house. The sun was falling again, as darkness replaced the bright blue sky. "Come and get me," I growled at the mobs not caring much if my character took any damage or not. Like I said, this was my stress. I was simply trying to get rid of it. Just as I saw a zombie villager, I killed it then made my way back to my house. I went up to my class domed top. I watched, slightly growling to myself, as the mobs scurried around like ants looking for any players to kill.

Looking at the time, I made my character go back inside my house. There, I saved and quit my game for the night. I had a club to go to. I then turned off my system getting ready for bed. I was glad that I got my clock back on schedule. It sure did help me a lot. I went to the bathroom to brush my teeth. While I was doing so, I thought I saw someone seven feet in height standing behind me. He gave a scowl as I stopped letting the electric brush still run. He looked like the Steve skin, but more… how you say… muscular. The only thing apart from the Steve skins was his glowing eyes. Literally. They glowed. Then he vanished. I thought it was my imagination, so I finished up then made my way to my bed. I lay in the bed, pulled the covers over, then fell asleep.

The next morning, my iPad went off being a big neusance. I rose up and grabbed it to make it snooze. Once it was set to snooze for 9 more minutes it was set under my Roboreptile's tail. I had it in my bed because I was terrified of seeing spirits. I believed he was protecting me from them. Now I can't even sleep without him in my bed. I then turned around to go back to sleep. I let my iPad go off about three more times before finally shutting off the alarm app and getting out.

At the bottom of my bed, I got ready for the day like brushing my teeth, getting dressed from my pajamas, and so on. I looked at the time. Two more hours then I had to leave to catch the public bus. I went to feed my dog his food. Then got myself something to drink. I poured milk into a mug, and heated it for two minutes. While waiting, I did a bit of my chores soon returning to my microwaved milk. I put four teaspoons of the maxwell flavored coffee powder into my drink, stirred it, then took a sip relishing in the good coffee flavor. I got ready for the rest of the time doing my chores afterward.

Two hours went by fast. I had to quickly grab my things and leave. I had my watch for time, bus fair, a bit of other money for drinks, and a book called Minecraft: Invasion of the Overworld. It was a good book so far. It is mainly about this griefer and troller called Gameknight999 who gets transported into the world of Minecraft. Now, since this is a real book, I ain't going to spoil it. You will have to figure out his adventure by yourself.

I made my way out of the house making sure the doors were locked as I left. My sister was still sleeping. It was another hot day in this god forsaken desert. I quickly put on my sunglasses due to me being very sensitive to bright light. The sun even made me feel weak. I sucked up the complaints and walked almost a mile to the bus stop waiting for it to pick me up.

When it finally came, I payed for the fair and sat in the way back of the bus. This was going to be a long ride to my former high school. I opened my Minecraft book continuing to see the adventures of the infamous griefer Gameknight999, or Gameknight for short. It was good.

Eventually, I pressed the button to get off the bus. It stopped at my destination. It was so hot outside, and I began to pant heavily. I made my way over to Taco Bell. Once there, I order one of those Freezees they had. I made my way toward the school. I noticed something at the corner of my eyes. Like someone wearing Steve's clothing. I look over to see no one. I shook the thought away thinking it was my imagination again. This was the second time this happened.

At the school, I had to wait off campus till the bell rang for the students to be dismissed for the day. It didn't take too long. I made why onto campus toward the room where the club took place. Today, it was Minecraft Club. One of my most favorite clubs out of all I go to.

I entered the room being greeted by all the friendly people who attended the club as well. I smiled taking a seat in the back. This was home to me. I looked for one of my friends named Mia (pronounce Me-a). Seeing she had just entered I waved her over to me. I also gathered a few others I knew from last year's Minecraft Club. We all talked till the meeting started. As the meeting started I noticed the same apparition in front of the class. He smirked at me then vanished, only his glowing white eyes was the last to disappear.

Time passed for the the club. It was the usual, usual for the meeting. We were doing the fundraisers so early in the year. We got to go to Lego Land this year. I was absolutely excited since it was going to be my very first time going there. I talked to my friends about it too.

The meeting was over, and I had to go. I packed my stuff making my way out the room back to the bus stop. Along the way I noticed the apparition was following me. "What do you want?" I asked calmly. I knew who he was. He was the famous Herobrine. Why was he following me? He didn't say anything. I sighed heavily crossing the street and stopped at the bus stop. He was still visible to me, and watching, calmly. I felt odd under his gaze. I looked around the bus stop. There were other people there, so I didn't say anything. I figured they couldn't see him.

The bus came not too long later. I quickly got up and payed my fair for the way home then taking my spot in the back. Herobrine didn't vanish. Instead he followed me on the bus. No one noticing him not paying his fair. Makes sense if he was just a spirit in our world. He sat down two seats away from me. 'Stalker much?' I asked him in my mind knowing he could read minds. He simply gave me a toothy grin. I rolled my eyes. 'Of course you are.' I wasn't afraid of him, but he did make things feel awkward when he didn't reply.

At the bus stop, I got off making my way home. Herobrine vanished which didn't impress me. I made my long trek home up a hill in the blistering heat, and no cold drink to gain energy from. I had finished my freezee in Minecraft Club. I panted heavily, as sweat dripped down.

It felt like forever when I got home. Not bringing my keys I rang the doorbell. Immediately our dog, Atlas, began to bark. I howled back at him. I did this a few times until my sister opened the door. She looked as if she had just woken up. I doubt that was true. Though exhausted I made my way to my room, which was the coldest of the whole house. I relished in the cold temperature.

After a few moments of relaxing. I turned to my TV screen. It was oddly still on, and Minecraft was on the pause menu. It was opened up to my Jackpot world. I knew I didn't leave it on since the system and TV turns off after a certain time. "Andrea!" I called my sisters name.

"What?!" I hear her reply from down the hall. Lazy as always. Most likely laying in her bed on her laptop watching YouTube videos or reading mangas.

"Did you turn on my Xbox and tv?!" I asked her. I felt irritation with her messing with my stuff, or coming into my room without permission.

"No!" She replies. I knew she was being honest when she replied.

I watched the screen for a moment. I sighed heavily leaving it alone and turning to my iPad to let me friend know I was home. Just as she tried to skype me, I answered greeting each other. Just as I said that, a bright light eliminated from my tv. I gasped loudly.

"Silverwind?" I hear my friend's asked with worry. "What is wrong?" Then the lights dimmed. The tv was shut off and so was my Xbox. "Silverwind?" My friend repeated my name. "Can you hear me?!" No answer. Panics filled her voice, but there was nothing I could do.


	2. Chapter 2

Here is the next chapter. :P

* * *

Chapter 2

I woke up on the ground. My head hurt like crazy. I felt soft grass underneath me. I knew I was outside. It was not that hard to figure out. What made it wares was that it was bright outside. I slowly sat up wincing from both the brightness and the pounding head. Slowly adjusting to the bright light I looked around my surroundings. I was confused for a moment the nit hit me. I was in Minecraft! "How is this possible?" I asked myself allowed. I rose up to my feet. I noticed I was on my Jackpot world. I know because I remember the terrain it had. Pleased to know this, I should have my house already built.

It took me almost five minutes, but I saw the sugar cane stalks I planted at the water's edges. I smiled picking up pace reaching my gate and entering my house. The sun was already setting by the time. Why sleep when I just got here. Then a thought came to mind. My friend. I left her hanging when I came here, or maybe I was still in my room sleeping.

A knock at the door brought me out of my thoughts. I looked over seeing another person. Making my way to the door it looked just like Steve. Slowly, I opened my door. "Hey," he greets nervously. His voice was always how I thought it to be. A friendly deep tone. "I saw you just entered the server, and I thought I should greet you." He looks at your house then frowns. "How did you build so fast?"

I looked at my building. How was I going to explain to this person that this was my server and I had already built it? I decided to come out with the truth. "I actually am a user. I already had this house built." I answered his question nervously.

The person narrows his blue-violet eyes. I knew that look way too well. I began to feel very uncomfortable. What will he do to me? Will he kill me for being a user? "How did you enter into Minecraft?" He asked sternly. I could tell he wasn't pleased that a user had entered the world.

I turned red with embarrassment and fear. "I...I..." I panicked. What was I going to say? "I don't know," I finally spat it out. How would I know how I entered. Then I remembered what happened a bit. "I remember a white flash of light and then waking up here." I decided to add. It didn't make anything clear, but it was all I could remember.

The person stares at me seeing if he could see any lies I was telling him. His gaze soon softens knowing I knew nothing of how I entered this world. "My name is Steve," he introduces. "I am sorry for the questions, I just have been..." He stopped there.

I stared at him for a moment waiting for him to answer. Knowing he wasn't going to finish I decided to nod in understanding. "I understand," I voiced. "My name is WarriorMoonstar."

Steve looks at me smiling. He held out his hand, and I took it. "Nice to meet you, WarriorMoonstar." He spoke warmly.

I blushed and looked away. "My real name is Chelsey, but I like to be called Silverwind, or Silver for short."

"Why the nickname?" Steve asked curiously. He had the eyes of confusion.

This was going to be a little difficult to explain. "Why don't you come in." I gestured seeing the mobs starting to come out. Steve entered my home with a curt nod. I closed my door, so the mobs won't enter. I then gestured for him to sit on my bed while I sat on one of my chests. "Sorry there are no real chairs to sit. I didn't expect Thai to happen." I felt guilty he would enter a home with only chests, crafting stuff, and a bed.

Steve was looking around my house. "It's..." he seemed to try to find the words that didn't really come to him, "unique." I knew he'd had decided to go with that instead of another word.

I looked down. "You don't like it, do you?" I asked sadly. "It is fine if you don't. To me, I like it."

Steve stared at me with surprise. "No, no," he shook his head. "I never said I didn't like it. I said it is unique compared to what other users do. They mostly make it more home like than simple like this." I could tell he was trying to cheer me up. I couldn't help but smile. He smiles back at me. "Besides, if you like it I like it."

I looked around thinking. "Want to check out my whole home?" I decided to ask. "It is protected so the only mobs you have to look out for are the skeletons."

I watched Steve think this over. He then nods smiling at me. "Lead the way," he said rising to his feet.

Smiling even bigger I made my way out of my house looking out for any skeletons. I turned to my right to climb the ladder. I could hear Steve following me. "Up here is my observation deck. I like to spy on mobs and play around with them at night." I gestured him over to the farthest end of the deck. I could see a spider in the distance. Its eyes looking around for any unlucky soul to be caught out after dark. "Hey, Fredrick!" I called out to the spider. Of course it wouldn't look in my direction. "Fredrick!" I called out. Still it didn't look. I looked around noticing a zombie. "Hey, zombie, get your spider friend over here!" I earned smack to the arm. I looked over. "What?" I was obviously confused.

Steve looked a little horrified at my amusement. "Don't call them over," he hissed quietly. "I don't have my weapons. How can we take them?"

I laughed so hard at his fear. "Steve," I laughed out, "they obviously don't care. I do this every night."

"Yeah, that was when you were in your world." Steve points out. "Now you are here and the mobs can actually hear you."

I rolled my eyes. "Just watch," I told him. He looked at me showing he wasn't pleased with my little game. "Hey, zombie!" I called out to the green creature again. "Get Fredrick!" The zombie didn't listen, it went on with its night. I laughed. "Try it," I urged Steve pulling him next to me.

Steve watched outside. The moon was high by this time. "Hey, skeleton!" He calls out to a distant skeleton. "Go get your spider buddy!" He looked so nervous doing this.

"Watch a pro," I told him. "Skelly," I called out. The skeleton didn't turn around. "Skelly," still it didn't turn to them. "Skelly, skelly, skelly!" I whined out the skeleton's nickname. "Go get Endy for me." I continued to whine. I looked around and laughed noticing an Enderman.

I looked to Steve seeing he had a complete disgusted look. "How is this fun?" He asked. "You ain't right in your mind." He wasn't pleased with my looks of fun at all.

My laughing and smiling died away to a frown. I looked down knowing I put him though something he didn't want go through. I couldn't even speak. "I...I will be quiet now." I muttered to myself. I held onto one of my arm looking down to the ground. "I am sorry to be a bother. If you don't like me and want to leave, you can." I felt really horrible at this point.

Steve, noticing what he had done, reached out an arm and rested it on my shoulder. "I... didn't mean it like that." He tried to reassure me. "I just can't see your fun."

I nodded. "I never am fun," I sadly said. "I don't know how to react to humans very well."

Steve stared at me with a stern gaze. "Stop putting yourself down like this." He gave a faint growl. "You just made a small mistake, but that is what we humans do. You just have to learn from them." I nodded slowly. He then smiles. "Why don't you show me the rest of the place?" He suggested. He looked up seeing my platform. "I would love to see that place." He points to where my Nether portal was located.

I looked up to the dark platform. I was still yet to put light up there. I actually don't so it would make it easier sniping mobs below. Since they didn't go up there yet there was a skeleton standing there. "Wait till morning I told him."

"Why?" Steve asked confused. He looked at the platform obviously not seeing the skeleton perched there.

I watched the white mob patrolling the platform bow at ready. "Can you not see the skeletons perched up there?" I asked him.

"I can't see with all this light." Steve told me. I could tell he was literally trying to see through the brightness. "How can you see it? All I see it darkness."

I put out the torches so it could dim. "You see it now?" I asked while he nods. I placed the torches back. "I guess not many can see in the dark like I can."

Steve looks at me intrigued at my ability. "How long have you had that ability?" He asked.

I thought for a moment. How long did I have the ability to see I the dark? "I think since I was about 7 years of age?" I looked really silly trying to do my thinking face.

Steve had no words for my thinking face. "Okay," he finally says. "Then we can have a look when it grows day."

I nods approvingly. I made my way down the back path. Almost in the direction of the portal, but diverged taking a somewhat poor stairway to my farm. "This, obviously, is where I grow my crops and breed my animals." I gestured around the place.

Steve leaned in the fence looking around the place curious about the structure I had made. "So was any of this in your plan?" He asked.

I joined his side. "No," I answered. "I went with the flow." I watched the pigs, sheep, chickens, and cows do their thing. They looked at us for a bit, then returned to their doings. My smile faded realizing I don't have a horse. None spawned on this map. I was really sad about it too. Before I would let Steve see my saddened gaze I returned to smiling. I noticed the sun was rising.

"Well, it is morning," Steve pointed the obvious out. "Would you like to show me that platform now?"

I nod happily making my way to the platform. I listened as the skeleton began to burn in the daylight sun. 'Please get to safety,' I pleaded the skeleton in my mind. I could tell it just died when we got to the platform. I watched the remains with sadness. I then looked around.

Steve soon joined my side. His gaze flickered between portal and enchanting table. He then turns to face the sun. The wind blew gently in the morning light. I winced at the brightness. The sun was too bright.

"This is my sniping platform." I introduced trying to adjust to the bright light. How could anyone deal with the light.

Steve turned to face me noticing that I tried to block the sun's rays from my eyes. "Are you okay?" He asked with worry. He was by my side ready to help if necessary.

I nodded feeling guilty to ruin his little exploring of my house. "Yeah, I am fine," I lied.

"You are not," He said sternly. "Let's get you back inside." He leads me down to my house.

For some reason, I could trust him with my life. Why? I would always imagine him and I being enemies and I stayed with Herobrine. A thought ran through my mind as I was being led to the my house about Herobrine, but I doubt Steve wanted to talk about it.

Once inside I sat on my bed rubbing my eyes from the stinging feeling that had caused me so much problems.

"Let me see," Steve ordered gently. I could he was quite worried. I opened my eyes so he could see. My eyes were red and puffy making them look like I had just cried. Tears even formed occasionally streaking down. He gave a light chuckle. "So I guess there is a slight downfall for being able to see in the dark." I slowly nodded trying to away tears. At least my eyes were slowly healing. "You'll be fine," he reassured. "We jus tweed to find eye protection for you."

"I do better in the cold," I told him randomly.

Steve laughed a bit. "Then why build in the desert?" He asked then remembering I was a player. "Never mind." He shook his head.

"I liked it," I answered him even though he said never mind. "It was a good idea at the time. If I would have known this was going to happen, my house would be in the taiga straight across from us."

Steve looks across through the window seeing the snow cover hill p, and beyond that was the snowy taiga biome. He nods thoughtfully. "Then why not build a house there? He asked curiously.

I thought about his idea for a moment. Smiling sheepishly, I shrugged. "Why not, I should have built it there in the first place."

"Then it is settled, we will built in the snowy taiga forest." Steve grinned looking happy to be doing something. I smiled knowing I found a good friend to help me through this terrain.


	3. Chapter 3

I am posting this because of my friend. XD

* * *

Chapter 3

Steve and I worked all day on my knew home mixing both our ideas into this building. I thought it should be a two story building. The first floor would have the kitchen, dinning room, and so on. I was currently using my cobblestone to make at least one furnace. I then made counters made of birch wood. A chest was set beside the furnace to store the food. I looked over seeing Steve making the dinning room. Placing a table then only two chairs since it will be just the two of us. I smiled returning to work by decorating the kitchen and the house. Steve did a bit of the carpeting since I had 16 different colors of wool when I wanted to get the achievement.

The sun was slowly falling to the horizon. I looked around the half finished house, all that was done was the kitchen and dinning room. There was still the bathroom, bedroom, and living room to do. I sighed heavily. This was going to take a while to do. I looked to Steve after placing down the last flower pot. "We don't have beds," I told him.

He looks up from placing the carpets over the birch flooring. He smiled with mischief. "I am always prepared." He said placing down two beds a block apart where there were nothing there yet. That was going to be the living room. I wanted to also make the basement for storage purposes, and the new Nether portal.

I gave a grateful nod. I was exhausted. This has to have been the most exercise I have ever done. I uncovered the neat read blanket revealing the white mattress cover. Sitting down, I looked over to Steve. He was already getting cozy under the red sheet. Smiling I lay down covering myself with the red blanket as well.

The next morning, I heard zombies and skeletons burning outside. Unlike when I played the game, mobs will be out while you sleep. There were no windows yet, so I had to make a good guess to if we were safe or not. I looked to Steve. He was still sleeping quietly. Guess I ain't the only silent sleeper. I went to the kitchen knowing there was nothing. I almost face palmed myself. I turned to the exit carefully looking at least both directions before actually exiting. I made a run for it. If there were any creepers, I would have lured them away. At a certain distance, I looked. No creepers. Good.

At my desert home, I collected some raw potatoes, carrots, wheat, and all my meat. I thought of what else I would need for the house. It needed more wood, and I had to get glass so I could see outside the walls. I brought me an axe so I could collect some wood. Not wanting to worry Steve I made my way back to our winter home.

Once inside I saw Steve was awake sitting at the dinning room table. "Morning, Steve," I greeted nervously.

He looks up with slight fear and anger. "Where were you?" He asked sternly.

I stopped and stared at him. "I was collecting materials." I looked down not making any eye contact. I don't do good with someone yelling at me.

Noticing this, Steve got up and walked to me. He rested both hands on my shoulder before bringing me into a tight hug. "I though He killed you or took you." He said.

I felt bad now. I was always used to being alone in Minecraft. Never get permission by someone. "I am sorry," I mumbled returning the hugs. "I will let you know next time."

"I hope so," Steve said pulling away from the hug and smiling. "Now," he looks around the building, "shall we continue with this house or let it be half built?" I smile and nodded.

All day we worked on the building. We even got the second floor started. That was where the bathroom and bedrooms were going to be it. I made the stairs placing them down so we could reach the second floor. One bedroom was over the kitchen while the other were over the living room. "I call the bedroom over the living room!" I cried out to Steve already placing a sign over my door saying WarriorMoonstar's room.

"Okay!" Steve hollered back. "Then I will take the one over the kitchen."

I could hear Steve chuckle at my outburst. I went inside placing my bed down on the floor to one side of the house. I then started decorating my room. All I need were my diamond and iron blocks. Both materials were back in my secret desert chest that only I could get in. For now I will just fix up the rest of the house. The bedrooms were not as important in looks.

I came out a moment late. "Need anymore materials?" I asked Steve.

He looked up from his work. He was doing the living room. "No, I think we are good." He returns to fixing up the living.

I thought of something. "I want to make a basement for storage." I told him.

At first I thought he didn't hear me till he looked at me again. "That is a good idea." He smiles. "Makes more room here."

I smiled happily. "Got a pickaxe on you?" I asked him. He tosses me the pick, but I missed. He looked amused when I missed my catch. I bent to pick it up. "I have poor accuracy," I told him. He simply continues to smile working on the house. I went to a spot in the house to start the stairs down. Once down, I built a four in height large room. I began to place down the chests. I placed the desired amount of chests, and placed some torches, before making my way back up into the house.

Just as I left the basement, the whole house was dark. I looked around nervously. I then shook it off. Darkness didn't bother me. What made me feel scared was a moan coming from a zombie outside. I looked outside and it turns out it was dark outside. "Shoot!" I yelped with fright. I had run out of torches. "No, no, no!" I let fear take my voice. I looked around the dark room. I couldn't find Steve. "Steve!" I called out for him. My eyes were still adjusting to the dark. My heart nearly stopped right then and there. I saw a set of glowing orbs. Because of my freeze up fear I didn't budge.

"Silver?" Steve called with panic. He was quickly making his way down the stairs. "Silver!" He saw me standing there, like a statue, staring into the kitchen. He knelt in front of me so he was eye level with me. "Are you okay?" He asked worried placing his hands on my shoulder. He could see fear in my eyes then looks over to see what I was staring at. Nothing was there. He looks back to me shaking me a bit. "Silver, nothing is there."

I shook my head, and looked at Steve. I began to shake like a leaf. "I...I saw someone," my voice shook.

Steve pulled me into another hug. "Don't worry," he reassures. "I am here. There is nothing to be frightened of."

I leaned on him feeling comforted. My fear ebbed away slowly. "I was only coming out of the basement when I was done. The whole house was dark. I heard zombies outside then I saw a set of glowing orbs." I said. I felt Steve tighten his grip on me. I could tell that what I just said about those glowing orbs were not a good thing.

"Come, you will sleep in my room tonight." Steve said hastily leading me to my room just to get my bed then head back to his room placing the bed in his room.

I was so confused why he wanted me to sleep in his room all of a sudden. I watched as he got in his bed. I slowly followed command covering myself. It was definitely cold due to the snow biome. "Night, Steve," I said.

"Night, Silver," Steve replies. "Sleep safe." I heard shuffling and then it stopped.

I didn't sleep, I watched as the moon rose through the night. All I could think about was those glowing orbs. It can't be him, he wouldn't show up at all when it was only my character in the world. Why now? I slowly closed my eyes thinking of the event.

The next morning, I woke up to the sun shinning through the window. I turned around wanting to sleep a bit more. I was about to close my eyes again when I noticed Steve wasn't in his bed. Stretching like a cat I got out of bed, fixed my covers, then made my way downstairs. I could smell breakfast cooking. I rubbed sleep from my eyes.

"Morning, Silver," greeted Steve cheerfully. "I hope you didn't mind me making some breakfast."

I blinked confused at him. 'I don't know Steve could cook!' I thought to myself quite shocked. I looked to the dinning table seeing it was already set for the two of them. "No, I don't mind." I shook my head. I was actually pleased I could get a good breakfast for the first time in years. "Just pointing out that I am a vegetarian." I looked down sheepishly. Should I have told him this when they had met?

"Oh," Steve said sounding as if he was expecting me to eat meat. "I kinda made eggs and bacon."

I watched him cook the food. "Do you know how to make pancakes?" I asked him curiously. I would have to eat them like they would since there is no syrup.

Steve smiles. "Yes, it would take a bit, but I will get them done." He immediately gets to work.

"I will be out to my farm so we can get more food." I yawned grabbing my sword just in case. Even if I didn't know how to properly use it. I made my way toward my desert house. Since I had gotten the chests set up in the basement, I decided to bring a few things back with me when I was done farming a bit.

Once there, I looked at my farm. Everything was as it had been since I left it yesterday. My cats will have to be taken to my home too along with my dogs. After checking my stuff I made my way inside my house. My two dogs created me with excited barks. I petted both of them then looked through my chests for most important stuff first, then other second important stuff. Once done, I had my dogs follow me out of my house. I went to grab both of my Siamese colored cats then walked, arms full, back to the house.

At the snowy house I set my animals inside. I saw that Steve had finished breakfast. My stomach growled happily seeing the pancakes. What caught me off guard was that there was syrup. I smiled even more sitting and waiting for Steve. By the looks, Steve's plate was gone meaning he had already eaten his share. I sighed heavily setting my cats down. They scurried off checking out the new home, so did my dogs. I looked at the meal and began to eat. I hopped he didn't mind I ate alone. I placed a few pancakes on the plate pouring some syrup over. I began to eat relishing in the flavor. It was so fresh and fluffy. Steve was a way better cook than my sister.

After eating, I made my way around the house looking for Steve. I couldn't find him anywhere. Deciding he probably went out to do something who knows what I made my way down to the basement where I nearly leapt out of my skin. There stood Steve examining my work. "Steve?!" I asked a little overdoing the voice.

He looks over to me and smiles. "Hey, how was breakfast?" He asked.

Feeling guilty I looked down. "How did you know I ate it?" I asked.

"It is all over your face." He chuckles at the site of syrups and pancake bits around my lips. "I take it that you liked it."

I nod sheepishly. "Better than my sister's." I confessed.

Steve looks at me with interest. "You have a sister?" He asked. "Where is she?"

"Back in my world," I respond. "I was the only one who came." I wasn't sure why he was suddenly interested in her. 'I wish that my sister and friend could have come.' I see Steve nod slowly. "So you like the basement?"

Steve looks around the room. "It will do, but I may change a few things." He didn't smile when he said that. He looked to be in thought.

We made our way out of the basement when I had set all the stuff in the chests. All of it being organized; like the mob drops go in a chest together, the woods goes in another. The only things kept on me was the weapons and armor. Those were going to be placed in a chest next to the door, so it would be ready to grab and go.

At the door, I placed two separate small chest on either side of the door. Then I placed the weapons and tools in one chest then the armor in the other. "Smart," Steve said passing by me. He was cleaning up the table while I went around to do a few chores.

Meanwhile, not too far stood a man watching my house. He growled angrily baring his sharp canines. Then he stops growling. "I wonder how the two will react to my…fun." He said grinning evilly. "This is going to be fun." He vanishes to start his plan.


	4. Chapter 4

This is for my friend. :P

* * *

Chapter 4

The next day, Steve and I went out hunting. Steve mainly hunted the animals while I went and searched for animals. I was having no luck and hoped Steve did. I was in the jungle biome when I noticed something flickering at the corner of my eye. I looked over seeing my desert home was on fire. Panicking, I ran toward it as fast as I could. "Steve!" I hoarsely called his name. He obviously didn't hear me.

I stood at my house ready to cry. 'There's no time to cry!' I scolded myself running inside to gather my important stuff like my potatoes and seeds. I then went to the back where my farm animals were at. They were set on fire as well. I went to set them free, but they died before I could do anything. Even my own made forest was burning to a crisp. I decided to make my way to the Nether portal to get the rest of the stuff.

A figure stood off to the side watching the house burn. He laughed at the sight, but when he saw me run toward my house he stopped. 'What is she doing?' He asked himself with narrowed eyes. Usually the players try to dowse the fire, but I went to collect my stuff instead. He watched as I tried to free my animals. He could see me panicking. He grins at this. "At least she is scared." He told himself before vanishing.

After effortlessly getting all my stuff, I made my way off my property. I sat there crying. I had no clue what to do. My house was burning, and I couldn't control it. Just then, a hand was placed on my shoulder. I jumped looking up to see Steve watching my house but burn.

"Have you tried dowsing the fire instead of sitting here crying while it burns?" Steve asked sounding very irritated with my actions. I grew hot with embarrassment. I panicked. I never think clearly when I panic. "Where are your buckets?" He asked me. I searched for my buckets handing him two. I kept the other two. "Get water and dowse the fire." He orders running to the edge of the water to fill up both buckets. Unlike in Minecraft, they were actually the size buckets, not hand held. I filled my bucket only able to carry one, while Steve was able to carry two. At the house, Steve sat a bucket down and doused part of the house with one bucket, then another with the other.

I finally brought my bucket to the house. Steve watches me as I struggled to bring the water. "Get back to the house." Steve tried to keep his fear under control. "I will try and save as much as I can."

I stared at him for a moment. Then decided to turn and leave after setting the bucket down. I reached the house sitting inside. "He is a big hero, isn't he?" I hear someone whisper to me while I sat at the dinning room. "He can't keep you safe forever." My heart began to race as I kept as still as possible. "I will keep coming back till he or the both of you are dead." He threatened. Then the presence disappeared. I continued to sit there terrified.

Not too long latter, Steve came in drenched. He didn't look happy. I looked down feeling shame wash over me. "I barely was able to save your home." He said quietly. "Let's get your things from there and bring it here. If it happens again, I doubt I can save it again." He went to the chest depositing al other stuff he had on him. I nodded slowly following him back out of the house.

As we got there, I looked over my home. It was in complete ruins. My heart ached at the site. My home I started out with was gone. Even my animals and farm was gone. I went inside my home to start collecting things. As I grabbed my music discs, I thought of the Herobrine spawner I had replaced back in a house behind the sand dunes. I couldn't tell Steve I put that there, he would never trust me because of it. I shook the thought away, and started to grab all my stuff.

After doing so I went up to my platform and grabbed my obsidian from the Nether portal, the enchanting table, and my snipping weapons inside the chest. I used my diamond pickaxe to open up a secret chest.

"Crafty," Steve said as he came up to help.

I nearly jumped thinking it was someone else. I looked up to see he was smiling at me. I almost had no inventory space left. I stepped aside letting Steve take the rest.

As I watched him open the chest, his eyes widened. "You have a lot of goodies." He was amazed. I smiled nervously blushing. He noticed this chuckling at my reaction. He quickly grabbed the stuff before I took over taking all the obsidian from around the chest. I then made my way back down, Steve following. I nearly fell from the walkway only to have Steve grab me, and pull me to safety. I looked at him with fear seeing he looked afraid as well. Then he smiles then continued our way off the property. I stood in front of the building saying my good byes to my beloved home before making my way to our winter home.

At the winter home, I quickly organized all my stuff into the chests. Steve followed command. Once that was done I made a big hole in the ground placing the obsidian to where the special chest won't be easily raided without having a pickaxe themselves. I placed a chest down in the protective spot. "The goodies go in this chest" I pointed to the center of the place. Steve nods placing my diamonds in the chest along with the iron and other things. I closed it up then turned to him. Everything was organized and now all I had to do was label all the chests.

Steve made his way out of the basement, me following behind. The sun was falling, so we went into Steve's room to sleep. Steve still didn't want me sleeping in my own room. He didn't tell me, but I could feel it. We both made our way up the stairs into the room. Steve was already getting in bed, so I quickly made my way over to mine. I could hear Steve's silent breathing telling me he had already went to sleep. I couldn't sleep. I could only think of that voice that sent chills down my spine. The voice was familiar, but how? I can't remember where I heard it last.

Next morning, I found out I had fallen asleep. I yawned and stretched then looked over to Steve's bed. He was still sleeping. I wouldn't blame him. We both had an exhausting day last night. Quietly, I got out of bed making my way downstairs. I went into my room looking it over. I caught sight of a sign with redstone torches on either side of it. By the looks, it read: Where is your god now? My heart raced. I wanted to get Steve. I was so scared now that I literally began crying, falling to my knees. What did he want from me? And why is he threatening me?

After some minutes of crying, I sat there staring at the sign. I then heard footsteps walking from Steve's room. Panicking, I destroyed the sign and torches just before Steve entered my room. "Good," I could hear relief in his voice. "You are safe." He then looks around the room curiously. "Why are you in here?"

I didn't look at Steve since I had cried. Taking a deep breath I replied, "I just wanted to be alone for a bit."

"We're you crying?" He asked.

I nearly stiffened myself when he said that. "Yes," I admitted. "I am just very stressed right now about what happened yesterday." It was half true. I didn't tell him about the sign. I then felt a pair of arms wrap around me in a hug.

"Everything will be alright." He reassured me. "At least you didn't die."

I felt so stupid now. He was right. If I had been in that house the whole time, my life would have ebbed away to nothing. Since I am actually in this game, I wouldn't know if I would respawn or actually die. I returned the hug feeling much happier to realize this. "Thank you," I whispered to him.

Steve pulled away from me. "For what?" He blinked curiously.

"For helping me," I told him. "Without you, I might have actually died by now."

Steve smiles at me. "Anything for a friend," he told me happily. "Now, let's see what is needed to be done around here." He stood helping me to my feet.

"Since the farm is destroyed, we need to make a new one." I told him already thinking in how we were going to do so.

"Good idea," Steve smiles already heading out my door. "Making hunting much easier."

We both made our way out to get the farm started. I began to dig out a two block deep ditch for the water I was going to place. Steve was starting to get the farm pens up so we could get animals into them. I smiled watching Steve. When he looked to me I looked away continuing on my farm. A blush grew on my face making me turn red. I went to get water pouring it into the ditch then covered the place up with dirt so there were water underneath the block. Grabbing out my hoe, and making sure I had seeds one me, I hoed the dirt and placed the seeds.

As soon as I got done, I went to help Steve find animals. What we found first was a sheep. We lured the sheep back with wheat then went out for more. It took the rest of the day to get at least two of each animal. I watched as the sun set quickly feeding the animals so they could bread at least one time. "Silver!" Steve called me with worry. "Come inside, I don't want you getting attacked." I nodded to him exiting the pens and making my way inside the house.

Inside, I made my way into Steve's bedroom. I waited for him to enter, so we both could sleep at the same time. I felt safe when I know Steve slept near me. It would be odd sleeping in the same bed. I almost blushed at the thought. We both said our good nights. Steve quickly got cozy then fell silent. I, again, couldn't sleep. Why? It was because of that sign I saw. I was still completely terrified. A knock was heard from the window. I jumped looking up to see the familiar glowing white eyes of Herobrine. He looked kind of concerned. Why would he look concerned when he was the one setting that sign and possibly the one who set my house on fire.

"Meet me at the spawner you made." He told me then disappeared.

I stared at the window momentarily. Yawned tiredly. Why does he want me to meet him in the middle of the night? Feeling exhausted, I accidentally fell asleep not knowing I did.

Next morning, I woke up to bright light shining through the window. I shot up realizing I had slept and did not meet up with Herobrine. I looked over seeing Steve was gone. "Fox-dung!" I cursed to myself. My heart raced thinking that Herobrine might have attacked Steve for me not showing up. I quickly got out of bed rushing downstairs seeing Steve was sitting at the dinning table eating a sandwich. I sighed with relief in my mind thanking the gods… Or should I say Notch now… that Steve was still alive.

Steve looks up to me. "Morning?" He asked since he noticed that I had rushed down the stairs.

I looked around seeing nothing out of place. "Why didn't you wake me?" I asked him.

Steve shrugged taking another bite of his sandwich. "Thought you needed the sleep, so let you sleep in." He looked like he was enjoying his sandwich.

I rolled my eyes. "I will be gone for a bit, be back at sundown." I told Steve.

"You better or I will search for you." Steve said. I stared at him with wide eyes. Am I a prisoner of his now? "Joking," he laughs. "I just want to make sure you are safe." I slowly nodded exiting the house and making,y way to the village. My mind still on Herobrine, did he really wanted to see me, or was that just a dream?

I soon reached the village opening and closing the gate I had placed all around the place. The only one who survived was Farmer. I was literally saddened by this. I had given him Golem, and iron golem, for protection. Currently Golem was patrolling as always. "Hey, Golem!" I cheerfully greet. Golem looks at me with surprise, but waves back. I smiled looking for Farmer. As always, I see him at the crops. "Hi, Farmer!" I greeted.

He was having tousle with farming at the moment. He stopped and looked at me. "Hey, WarriorMoonstar," he greets. He then makes double take. "W…where is you name tag?" He asked nervously. I heard Golem stop to listen.

I looked to Golem to see his eyes were narrowed. Looking back to Farmer, I kinda felt a little nervous. "I…uh…got inside the game."

Farmer stands upright now. "Seriously?!" He didn't sound please. "How? You can die if you don't leave now."

I rub the back of my head. "I can't get back. It wasn't my choice to come here." I told him.

"Come, why not tell me about what you have done here." Farmer said then makes his way to his house which sat next to the blacksmith.

I looked to the sky then followed Farmer inside. I had made great time coming here. The blacksmith seems like a haunted house now. I watched solemnly around the village. I entered Farmer's house seeing as he already took a seat. "I am so sorry for your village." I said hanging my head low. "If I would have known, I would have gone out to kill whoever was after them."

Farmer nods. "Don't worry," he reassures. "I got Golem watching me. I ain't as afraid anymore." I smiled grateful that he was happy with Golem, which surprises me. In the game, every time I talked to him, he would always go into the corner. "Now tell me what you have been doing since you came here."

I thought for a moment then began to explain everything about how I met Steve on the first day. We both ended up doing things together, and building a new home and such. Then I told him about a sign that I haven't told Steve about, and my desert home burning down. "Now, I need to get home before sundown." I told him.

"You got quite a handful." Farmer laughs a little. "But I am glad you met with Steve instead of Him." The malice that he said to 'Him' sent fear down my spine. "Now, get back before Steve goes on a rampage trying to find you." He jokes.

"What about Him?" I asked as I was on my way out.

Farmer looked completely nervous. "We aren't allowed to speak of Him, or he might grief us." I nodded solemnly. I made my way out saying my good bye. I closed the door behind me since Farmer was staying inside. I waved a good bye to Golem then ran my best through the desert back into the snowy taiga biome.

* * *

Uploaded: Septemeber 29, 2015


	5. Chapter 5

This is for my friends, and all the viewers out there.

* * *

Chapter 5

I entered the winter home? "Steve!" I called out. "I am home!" No one answered. "Steve?" I questioned looking around. I then noticed him sitting in the living room. I thought he had fallen asleep. "Steve?" I shook him awake.

"Huh?" He asked tiredly. He opens his eyes to look up at me. "Oh, you are home." He looks outside. "And on time I see."

"I usually am on time when it comes to appointments." I told him. "What did you do that made you pass out here?" I sat beside him.

Steve chuckles nervously rubbing the back of his head. "I was doing the usual. I only wanted to take a little break. Guess I overdid it."

I rolled my eyes. "You are crazy," I joked. "So I met with the villager and…" I was caught off.

"Villager?" Steve raised an eye brow. "What about the others?"

I looked down thinking of not being able to save them. "They…" I barely could say it, "died." I was about to cry. Usually I don't get attached to humans so easily, but the villagers, no matter how annoying their hmphs were, I still cared for them. "I have them an iron golem. The only one who survived was Farmer."

Steve watched me feel sorry for the NPC's lives. "I am sorry," I looked down solemnly looking as if he regretted asking. "I didn't know you cared for them so much."

I nodded. "I usually don't get attached to things sos easily. I end up loosing them if I do. Then my heart breaks at the thought of loosing them." A tear streams down my cheek remembering the full on black Argentavis, from a game called Ark: Survival Evolved, who died when she had lost stamina and fell unconscious. The other time was a car my dad owned. I am very spiritual, and ended up being connected with that pick-up. A year and a half later, she lost her best friend due to the engine was blown.

Steve seeing I was crying held me again like he always did to cheer me up. This time, I cried into him and couldn't stop. "It is okay," he soothed. "Everything will be alright." That is where he was wrong.

I pulled away. "Everything will not be alright." I told him him sternly as I could since I was still crying. "I lost a friend and a good bird due to me getting too attached to them!" Steve looks at me confused. 'And I don't want anything happening to you.' I thought to myself. If I get too attached to him, he would perish like everyone else. I continued to cry thinking of anything bad happening to my friend. If that happened I wouldn't forgive myself.

Steve looks down sadly. "I didn't know," he said. "I am so sorry." I leaned on him continuing to cry. I felt horrible now. Zombie sounds and spiders could be heard outside along with the bond grinding with bone from a skeleton. I soon calmed down, but I didn't move away from Steve. I still needed the comfort, and he was the only one around for it at the moment. I had always imagined Herobrine doing this instead.

Not too long later, I woke up sleeping in my bed. I blinked confused for a moment. Looking around, it wasn't my home anymore, but a nether brick one. I yawned tiredly when I heard a commotion. I frantically made my way down the maze of hallways. I could hear Steve screaming out for mercy. My heart raced running through the hallways trying to get to him. "No!" He cried out. "Stop! Leave the girl alone!" That was Steve's voice.

"Steve!" I called out fearfully, tears welling up in my eyes. 'I knew I shouldn't have gotten too attached to him!' I wailed in my mind. "Steve!" I let tears stream down.

"I can do whatever I want!" I hear that familiar voice again. "You can't boss me around!"

I felt a cold chill run through my spine. I saw skeletons look at me aiming their bows at me then fired their shots. I couldn't dodge any of them so I ended up being struck by the flying arrows. I gasped in pain watching blood leak from my wounds.

"Take me and spate her life!" I hear Steve plead for my mercy.

"How very brave of you to sacrifice yourself for someone you love." I hear the deeper voice chuckle. "Very well, if you want to sacra vise your life I can grant that."

I heard Steve yell at the top of his lungs before it ended. I reached the room where I heard them arguing. Arrows stuck out of me like a porcupine. I saw Herobrine in the middle of holding Steve. A diamond sword pierced Steve's limp body. Herobrine pulls the blade out letting him fall to the ground. "No!" I cried out feeling weak in my knees. 'I wasn't there to save him in time!' I watched as Herobrine looks to me with his glowing white eyes his teeth bared in a smirk letting sharp teeth protrude over his lips. He watched me with that smirk of his, triumph glinting in his eyes. I fell to my knees only to be caught by someone.

"Wake up," I hear the chilling voice whisper in my ear. "Nix, wake up you are dreaming."

With that, I shot awake looking over to see Steve. 'Nix?' I thought confused. How did he know my nickname I give my OCs? I looked over to see a worried Steve. Blinking with confusion, I looked around the room. I was back in Steve's room in my bed. "Steve!" I cried out of nowhere engulfing him in a hug. I had thrown his balance off a bit.

Stunned momentarily by the sudden embrace, Steve had his arms partially out before wrapping them around me. "I heard you screaming," he sounded worried. "What did you dream?"

I didn't say anything, only embraced him tighter. 'Thank Notch Steve is okay, and was only a dream!' I began to cry in his arms. "I…I don't want to talk about it."

Steve stroked my back reassuringly. "It was only a dream." He decided not to keep asking me for what the dream was.

"It felt so real," I sobbed into his shirt. I could still feel him trying to reassure me.

"Why don't we go for a walk?" He suggested pulling away and smiling. "Get fresh air." I nodded letting him help me to my feet.

Steve led me outside our house, and I breathed in the cold air. I wearily looked around seeing if Herobrine was even near watching us. I shook the thought. Steve was right. It was only a dream. I looked around before we made our way to the back of the house. Steve left my side to breed the animals, while I harvested our crops. We were running low on food. "Steve?" I asked quietly, but enough to let him hear me.

"Hm?" He looks up to me raising an eye brow curious.

"Would…" I thought for a moment. "Would you like to meet Farmer?" I looked at him expectantly.

"Sure," Steve cheerfully said. "Let's finish up here, and we can meet him tomorrow."

I smiled faintly. When I looked at Steve, I could still the blood that stained him when he died in my dream. Looked away returning to harvesting. Steve was going to like Farmer and Golem. I thought of when Farmer said he wasn't allowed to tell me about Him, as he called Herobrine.

Once we were done, we ventured out a bit to explore. Steve killed a few animals along the way. Their tortured noises filled my ears with dread. "Steve, please don't kill another animal." I did my best not to sound saddened.

Steve looks at me after collecting his prize. "Why?" He asked. It was obvious that he was used to the tortured noises the animals give.

I looked down with shame. "I have a sensitive soul, and you killing animals makes me feel sad and weak."

Steve nods with a smile. "Then why don't you explore while I hunt." He suggested. I nod relieved to not be able to hear the torture anymore.

I walked off exploring my map. It was kind of funny how I knew this map like the back of my hand, but seeing it in person was amazing. I smiled seeing the beauty in this nature. I couldn't help but fall on my back relaxed in the snow biome. Just when I relaxed, a pile of snow fell on my face followed by the sound of oinking. I shook the snow away looking up to a mountain. I smiled at the pig. "I am going to get you for that!" I laughter getting to my feet chasing the pig. Oinking it raised off into the distance. It was fast, but it kept looking back. It ran into the desert biome across the water where my old home was located.

I didn't slow down a bit trying to get the pig, but as we came to the dunes and I saw the big stone building of mine, I stopped. The pig stopped too looking at me then ran up to the building. I slowly backed away shaking my head no. Turning, I ran from the building. Why did the pig bring me there? I didn't want to near that place ever again. It was going to bring only destruction. I ran as fast as my low stamina could go.

I soon continued to run only bump into Steve in the snow biome. I fell back only to be caught by him. "Whoa!" He said surprised. "What is the rush?"

I had the look of panic for a moment then relaxed seeing Steve. "Nothing, I accidentally angered a wolf." I said mentally smacking myself.

"From the desert?" Steve blinked confused.

"There is a mountain biome not too far from here." I pointed out.

Steve narrowed his eyes for a moment. Shrugging he helped me to my feet from leaning on his arm. "Very well, I got plenty of meat to last me a while." He reports showing me his inventory filled with meat.

Standing properly I nodded. "Then let's put it in the storage till we need it." I told him. We made our way back inside our winter home putting the meat in the chest. There was plenty of meat and vegetables for me. "Want to back a cake for Farmer tomorrow?" I asked Steve. He shrugs his reply coming over to help me. I grabbed the ingredients, mixed it, the placed it in the furnace too bake.

We both sat in the living room. I had decided to set some wool over so it wouldn't hurt so much. I was exhausted even thought the sun was at its highest. "Are you tired?" Steve asked me curiously.

I nodded leaning on him and closing my eyes. "Wake me when the cake is done." I yawned.

It didn't take too long for Steve to wake me from a pleasant dream. I yawned and stretch before getting up to finished the cake. Steve helped me since I wasn't very coordinated. I was still very exhausted. It took till sundown to finish the cake, but it looked decent. Steve led me to the bedroom helping me lay in bed. He covered me up. "Good night, Silver." He said with his soothing tone.

"Good night, Steve," I said yawning. Tomorrow we go and see Farmer. I smiled falling asleep. I heard Steve getting into bed as well. Some moving around was heard before he fell silent. Sleep took me with ease this night, and I was glad.

The next morning, I was woken by Steve. "You were screaming again," he said worry in his voice.

I sat up rubbing my head. It was that same nightmare again where Steve was killed by Herobrine, and I was being shot by arrows. Tears were streaming down my cheeks since I had been crying in my dream. All I could do was watch Steve die. I couldn't do a damn thing about it. I felt Steve embrace me with one of his, now famous, soothing hugs.

"Please," he begged. "Tell me what you dreamed about."

I returned the hug. "Y…you died!" I sobbed.

"By who?" He asked.

I couldn't speak. Steve wouldn't like the answer. "H…Herobrine," I stuttered. I felt Steve's hug tighten on me as if afraid to loose my into the abyss of darkness that seems to have formed around me right now.


	6. Chapter 6

This is for my friends. :P

* * *

Chapter 6

(? POV)

The sound of a player spawning was nothing new to me. I slowly stood, muscles slightly cramped from waiting, and stared through the trees. With a small grin, I watched the player stand. Like me, she (it had a female skin) had no name tag above its head. I watched as she walked away, into the desert.

That was a few days ago. Now I stood outside the player's house, watching she and my arch-nemesis Steve taunt my mobs. My mobs. I slowly crept away, unable to watch anymore.

The next morning I got up early. After releasing a few of the player's pigs and hunting them down for breakfast, I returned to the house and began my stalking for the day.

I teleported inside quietly and watched as the player entered and greeted Steve.

He responded with a note of concern, which sickened me enough that I left.

The third day since I began stalking the player. I found out her name - WarriorMoonstar. I took advantage of when she and Steve - ugh - went hunting. While they were out, I returned to their home. Wielding my flint and steel, I struck it against the house. A bright flame appeared, crackling quietly. I grinned and chuckled. This should unnerve them enough for me to invade. I heard footsteps and teleported away.

Next day. Again. This must have dragged on for a while now. Good news; today was the day. I sensed that Moonstar had fallen asleep and was dreaming of...Steve. Screaming, or at least that's what I made her dream, anyway.

"Take me and spare her life!" Dream-Steve pleaded.

"How very brave for you to sacrifice your life for someone you love," I chuckled. "Very well. If you wish to sacrifice your life, I can grant that."

Dream-Steve let out a screech that shattered the air as I thrust my sword through his chest? Moonstar raced in, arrows sticking out of her, and skidded to a halt. I could sense fear in her brainwaves.

I pulled my sword out of Dream-Steve, letting his limp body fall to the ground, and stared at Moonstar. A smirk emerged upon my face, revealing my sharp teeth. The triumph in my eyes was reflected in hers.

Wake up, my voice echoed throughout the area. Nix, wake up. You are dreaming, wake up! Wake up!

(WarriorMoonstar's POV)

Steve released me from the embrace. "Why not head over to the village with the cake we made yesterday." he suggested.

I thought about his offer. Maybe going to see Farmer and give him the cake would take her mind off of her dream. "Alright," I finally agreed with a smile.

We both made our way down stairs toward the kitchen to pick up the cake. I had the honors of carrying the decent made sweet object. I watched Steve prepare himself since we might be coming back in the dark. I shivered at the thought of being out after dark, especially when I couldnt fight.

Steve made his way out of our winter home heading streight for the desert. I followed with the cake in my arms. It was big, after all. We entered the desert which was the only way to get to the desert the fastest. We could move along the desert side in the taiga biome, but that would be a long time before they could get to the village. I looked at the torches dotting the desert. I made that path at the beginning when I had no clue the direction of the village. Now it wasn't necessary. "Just follow the torches." I told Steve, he nods letting me know that he heard me. We continued through the desert.

Steve stopped noticing a path that lead streight for a tower. "What is in that direction?" He asked pointing his iron sword toward the tower.

I looked over. The tower was lit completely by torches. "That is where the End Portal is." I told him smiling. "When I was underground, I randomly found it. As soon as I made my way back to the surface, I had to put a tower up so I can get to it when I wish. I was not planning on going to the end soon."

"Why not?" Steve asked. He looked at me. "If a player found a portal, they would take any chances of getting in. Why haven't you?"

I rubbed my arm nervously. "I...uh..." She looks down. "I don't like killing mobs, so I haven't been able to get Ennder Pearls." I shrug then continues to walk. "Let's hurry up and not waste day time." I took the lead. I heard Steve's feet trekking through the desert sand. It was really hot in the desert, and that snowy taiga biome looked nice right now. Shaking it off I focused my attention for the village.

At the village Steve opened the gate so I could enter. I nodded my thank you. Looking aroud I couldn't see Golem at first. Then I saw him thumping out from behind a house. "Hi, Golem!" I cheerfully greeted. Golem stops and loosk at us two. His eyes narrowed at Steve. I looked at Steve then smiled at Golem. "He is a friend." I saw Farmer harvesting. "Hey, Farmer!" I greeted.

Farmer looks up from his work noticing the two. At first he had the look of fear, but relaxes soon after. "Hey, WarriorMoonstar," He gives a nervous smile looking at Steve. "So who is your friend? Is that Steve?"

I smiled proudly. "Yep, and we have brought you cake." I show him the cake that was slowly crumbling away from the walk.

Chuckling happily, Farmer walks to his house next to the abandoned blacksmith. "Set it on the counter inside."

I nod entering the house, Steve following. The sun was high in the sky when we all entered the house. I knew where would have to get back soon. I set the cake down on the counter.

I watched Steve look around the place. "You weren't kidding when you said he was the only survivor."

I looked down feeling guilt. "If I only got here when they were being attacked, I would have saved them." I solemenly said.

Hear the door slamn, we both look over to Farmer. He looked angry. "What have I told you about putting yourself down?!" He scolded. "It wasn't your fault. You didn't know."

I nod sadly. Steve put an arm on my shoulder. "At least he has Golem now." He reassured me. I nodded again.

Time passed till it started to get dusk. All three of us ate cake and talked. "Well, we better get back." Steve said rising to his feet. "We had fun talking, but we have to get going now."

Farmer looked sad. He seemed to have enjoyed the talk. "Why not stay for the night." He suggested. "You won't be able to make it back without monsters coming out to attack."

I looked to Steve scared. "Can we?" I asked fear edging my voice.

Steve thought for a moment looking at my pleading eyes. "Fine," he said. "At dawn we head back."

"Good," a deep voice muttered, echoing through the house. "Plenty of time for me to kill you all."

"Who was that?" Asked Farmer. We made their way over to the window to see what was going on?Outside, wearing a slightly deranged grin, was Herobrine.

I widened my eyes seeing him. "H...Hero..." I was cut off by Steve.

"Herobrine," Steve growled his name with venom standing outside with iron sword in hand.

"Hello, Steve. We meet again," Herobrine responded, a smile in his voice. "How's life?"

Steve's teeth bared angrily. "I thought Notch removed you." I blinked at the two, fear visible in my eyes,

Herobrine grinned even wider. "He just said that in the update list to reassure his users."

"I wished it was true." Steve spat. "Leave us alone."

"Why would I?" Herobrine disappeared for a moment, reappearing behind Farmer, then reappearing, holding the villager just off the ground.

I watched horrified as Herobrine grabbed Farmer. I ran outside beside Steve. Steve looks at me. "Get back inside!" He orders.

"He has Farmer!" I hissed fearfully.

"You don't think I don't see that?" Steve growls. "Now, get back inisde. I don't want you hurt."

I watched Farmer sadly. I couldn't move an inch. "Leave him alone!" Golem, seeing Farmer in danger, went to attack Herobrine, or at least tried.

Herobrine held out his other hand in Golem's direction and the iron creature slammed into a barrier of solid air.

I watched him for a moment. The dream replaying in my head over and over. I had to do something.

"WarriorMoonstar, don't!" Farmer cried out. "He will kill you!"

I didn't hear him at first. I stepped forward standing a block away from his air barrier. I had calculated about where it was from when Golem rammed into it. I finally spoke. "If I don't do anything, you and Steve will die." I said shaking like a leaf. I looked down closing my eyes. "T...take me, and leave them alone." My voice stuttered with fear.

Herobrine watched her as she approached and made her statement. "You would be willing to risk your life for this puny farming villager?"

I wanted to run and hide like a coward. I knew that he probably could sense that I would want to run and hide, but I stood there, not budging. "He is my friend," I said. "I would do almost anything to make sure my friends are safe."

Steve stepped foward only to earn a glare from me. "Silver, please don't." he looked completely terrified.

I pretended to not care. "You can take me as prisoner, and slave, if you let these two go." I stared directly at Herobrine, tears welling up in my eyes for both the safety of my friends and the fear of being in his presence.

Herobrine grinned and dropped Farmer. "Why would I do that?" he asked.

I looked down. I wasn't sure what to say there. He had stumped me. "Because I am very loyal like a dog." I clenched my fists hoping he would take the offer. "I don't want anyone hurt."

Herobrine disappeared, and his voice sounded like it was right at my ear. "No, really. Why would I do that?" he whispered. A hand gripped my shoulder.

My peripheral blurred. Panic overwhelmed me when it blurred. 'How did he do that?' I wasn't sure what was going on only that the world had blurred around me. Then my vision went black, as Herobrine teleported me away to who knows where.

A few minutes later, I woke up. My head hurt for some reason feeling like a migraine. Clutching my head tightly, I sat up. Instanlty I felt very nauseuos and weak. I looked around my surroundings curious where I was now. I was lying in a reasonably normal bed in a reasonably normal bedroom-looking area. A reasonably normal door was at the other side of the room. Beside it sat a reasonably normal double chest. At the end of the bed sat a reasonably normal crafting table, a reasonably normal furnace beside it, with a not-so-reasonably normal note on top. I looked at the note curiously. For a moment, I thought it was all a dream. I was back in my room fast asleep on the wooden floor with the controller in my hands, but I knew it was too good to be true. I grabbed the note to read what was on it. The note read:

Moonstar,

You have been captured by me - Herobrine. Do not mistake this room for your other. This is a prison cell. In a way.

Don't get too comfortable; I have some...friends coming soon.

-Herobrine

I rolled my eyes at the first part. 'Why would i mistaken this as my room? I know what it looks like, and I know I never built this.' I set the note aside. I continued to look around the room so I could have it memorized. "Don't get too comfortable." I grumbled to myself. "I expect to be your slave, and nothing more." I decided to look what was inside the chest since there was nothing more I could do. I most likely wasn't allowed out of my room unless I was called on. Then a thought occurred to me. "What friends?" I opened the chest. Inside was a second note, yellowed with age. It read:

_Entry 305_

_I've forgotten the date. Days have gone by and they haven't given me anything._  
_No food._  
_No water._  
_Nothing._  
_The lamps above me are loose. I think there's something behind them._  
_But they're coming for me today._  
_Save me._

My heart raced at the note. I shook my head thinking it was only someone else. I set the note back inside to see what else there was. Nothing. I closed the chest looking around to see if I could find anything interesting. My mind whirled about that Entry. Who went after that person. By the looks, it was their last day here. Well, my fate was in Herobrine's hands now. If he wants to kill me, I have no choice but to let it happen. Then I remembered what the Entry said about the lamps. Looking up wearily, I saw four flickering Glowstone lamps. 'Wonder what's up there?' I thought questioningly.

* * *

Uploaded on October 3, 2015


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

I watched the lamp momentarily then looked down. What was so horrible about this place? It looks completely fine. I began to relax a bit exploring my room. Something Herobrine said not to do. The feeling of fear slowly ebbed away making me feel more bored now.

Loud, stomping, metallic footsteps could be heard coming closer to the door. My heart quickened thinking that death was on the other side of the door. Sometimes I wonder if my choice to be held prisoner was wise or not. I did save my two friends. Fearfully, I stood up ready for orders if it was Herobrine.

The reasonably normal birch wood door creaked open and two Zombie Pigmen walked in, each dressed in full iron armour. I watched the pigmen for a moment. Seeing the open door, my mind got really curious. She may be a prisoner, but that didn't mean she had to be stuck in her room and not know the place around her. She stood still watching pigmen, and waiting for her opportunity.

One of the Pigmen, holding an axe, walked over. "You are you be taken to the lair of sir Brine. You will follow us or risk execution."

I crossed my arms. "Okay, okay," I said trying to sound brave, though, underneath I was terrified. Seeing my opportunity I grinned. "But first..." I ran past the two and outside the room. "I get a tour. Then I will see him." I snickered turning away to walk calmly. I honestly didn't know if I got any of them mad for my little scene, but I really was curious. 'Hmm...' I thought to myself. 'Where is the kitchen, and bathroom, and that other stuff? I wonder if they have a garden with at least a nice birch tree.' The second Pigman, carrying a spiked ball on a chain, chased me, though, I didn't know at first. Axe-Pig just stood there, confused.

Outside the room, it was dark. Cobwebs hung in every corner. Directly in front of me was another door, and to either side a long hallway. I stopped looking both directions of the hallway. When I heard one of the Pigmen chasing me, my heart raced. I had no weapons what-so-ever. I panicked truing one direction and running down that hallway. Man, I know I will be in so much trouble. I needed somewhere to hide, not just turn directions aimlessly. That pigmen would catch up with ease. Compared to me, I am as slow as a turtle.

Axe-Pig finally realized what happened and turned to race after me, but he crashed into the other Pigman on his way out. "What are you doing, Piggy?"

Piggy shrugged. "She's gone."

Realizing they lost me, I slowed my pace back to a walk. When I am done exploring, I will just have to find my way to Herobrine's lair on my own since those Pigmen most likely will kill me. I sighed feeling my heart ache with fear. Was I that stupid to risk my life just to explore this stupid place? My eyes finally adjusted to the dimness. I was quite used to the dark anyways, so this was nothing. Examining the place, I entered a room.

I searched the wall for a switch or something to turn on the lights, and (luckily) found one. The lights flickered on and I saw something that shocked me. Mutilated animals. Heads, legs, torsos, and other things were strewn all over the room, some still bleeding. I covered my mouth with the sudden illness and sadness of the sight. By the looks, some of this was done recently. Stepped backwards tears starting to well up in my eyes as my heart ached at the horrid sight.

A figure was hunched over in a corner, working on something and humming indistinctly. Keeping as quiet as I could, I didn't want to explore anymore. This image was going to haunt me for the rest of my life. I continued backing away watching the figure. 'Okay, Pigmen, you can take me to Herobrine's lair now!' I pleaded in my mind knowing none of them would hear me.

As I backed away, though, I noticed something strange; a music box. It was playing a loop of "Twinkle, Twinkle, Little Star." Now I felt even more horrified. This person was actually enjoying. this. Without second thought, I turned and ran back to to find those darn Pigmen. Even if I was going to be executed for this, I would rather die instead of turning around and going back to that scene.

However, before I could escape, the door slammed shut of its own accord. Then, to make things even worse... The music box stopped.

Now I panicked. My heart raced a million miles a second trying to open the door to no avail. Knowing that I couldn't exit, I turned nervously toward the creature, frozen with fear. Silence. That and the thump of my heart. The only sounds on earth, it seemed.

A sly chuckle broke the silence and something hit the ground in front of me.

At first, I didn't look down in fear it might be a head at my feet. Slowly, I finally looked down. A deformed creature lie there, with the legs of a spider and the head of a sheep, a hoof at the end of each leg. Seams could be seen It made a strange hiss-bleat (hissssss-baahhh!) noise and rolled to its feet.

For a moment, I freaked out. "So this is you sick game?" She nervously asked. She wasn't really terrified of the spider part. It did freak her out. She crouched down. Was it in pain like this, or was it okay? Did it even like looking like this? I looked at the creature for any signs of it not liking it new form.

The spider-sheep hissed loudly and pounced on my face.

I jumped squeaking loudly. Falling to my rear. I pulled the creature off my face. "Seriously?!" I scolded the creature, still terrified at the site. I sighed heavily holding the creature away from my face. "Hey!" I called out. "Aren't you going to say something other than toss me this hybrid?" I looked over now annoyed.

The figure didn't respond to me, and simply kept working. No doubt creating another creepy hybrid. The spider-sheep, however, shot string from its abdomen and pulled itself onto the ceiling, making hiss-bleats at me.

I couldn't help kinda chuckle at the hybrid. "What is your problem?" I asked crossing my arms. "You hate humans?" I simply smiled at the creature. She was relaxed a bit, though, the site of the body parts all around still terrified me. The spider-sheep hiss-bleated again, more openly hostile this time.

One of the body parts in my peripheral - a skeleton head - twitched. I stared at it. At first I was scared at the sight, but soon realized it didn't have the rest of the body. Good, I sighed with relief, it can't hurt me. An evil thought came to mind. I wonder how Steve and Farmer thought of one of these in the overworld, if I was still there. I have no clue where I am except inside. Then, with a clanking of bones, the head began to raise up out of the floor with, revealing that it had a long, black neck. I watched it, fear returning. "Okay, I want out this instant!" I cried out fearfully. Despite the funny moment, I felt vulnerable.

The head snarled and the colossal body of a Witherboss floated out of the ground. Luckily, the ceiling was unusually high. I backed away. "P...please," I pleaded knowing well this being could hurt me. "Don't hurt me." I covered my head ready for the killing blow. Where the extra heads would be on a Witherboss were two arms, that of a Giant Zombie. The Skele-Ender-Witherboss reached out for me.

I couldn't move. "Help!" I stuttered out fearfully. "Okay! I get it! I shouldn't have explored on my own!" I closed my eyes tightly, as I started to cry.

Time froze, and a voice echoed throughout the room: "That's exactly what I needed to hear."

I slowly lowered my arms to see everything was frozen in time. Tears continued to stream down my cheeks. I was so terrified that I knew I was shaking like a leaf. Sure, the spider-sheep hybrid was alright, but the witherboss hybrid was too much. I couldn't speak as guilt washed over me. How did he know I escaped to explore? Everything blurred and darkness consumed me. I closed my eyes, worried.

Moments later, I opened them again. Everything was exactly the same as it was before the Pigmen came to take me away. I was absolutely confused. I was currently sitting on my bed. "That was all a dream?" I voiced my thoughts.

'Close,' the voice of Herobrine said in my mind. 'It was a simulation. I wanted to see how you would react in a situation like that.'

"By the looks, I only partially passed the test," I spoke back, irritation filled me instead of fear. I hated tests so much. I mostly failed them anyway. At least he didn't tell me it was a test, or I would have done the reactions all wrong. I would have acted much braver than I should have reacted.

'In fact,' Herobrine responded, 'you were part of the 0.2% that passed the test. Good job.'

My eyes widened with surprise. "I...I passed?" I was so dumbfounded. "How was reacting badly passing? Shouldn't I have failed?"

'To pass, you must react normally,' Herobrine responded. 'Your so-called "bad reactions" were what got you through.'

"Good," I sighed with relief, but then an overwhelming feeling came over me. 'I passed woohoo!' I wanted to smile like an idiot for passing.

'Perhaps not,' Herobrine responded, menace hinted at his voice. 'You remember what I said about the 0.2% that passed, correct?'

I stopped, I was still shaking from the experience an the fact that I passed, but when he reminded me of that small percentage my eyes widened. "I could have died?!" I yelled out, my voice going out and I had to clutch my throat from the momentary pain I gave myself.

'You will wish. The next test awaits. Exit this room. Oh, and be careful. Some things may not be what they seem.'

The thought of a dragon-demon came to mind. "If it is Klian, he will wish he wasn't born." I growled to half to myself as I opened the door. "Unless you want a dead demon on your floor, don't you dare." I warned. I will go all dragon on that moronic imposter. Calming myself, I stepped outside.

Unlike in the simulation, it was slightly brighter. However, the lights still flickered in the brighter areas. Again I had to make the choice; left or right? I thought momentarily. Nothing gave away which was in which direction. I hated making decision like this. Shrugging, I went to the left direction since that is what I am, a lefty.

As the next choice neared, the lights went out and something that looked unnervingly like a user walked past. The moment it was gone, the lights came back. I froze, even when the lights came back on. It was just the user that scared me. Shaking my I choose the left again. I knew if I kept choosing left, I would end up back where I was. I felt vulnerable as I passed through the hallways.

Something clicked against the granite floor from behind and I spun around, only to see that the hallways had changed. What had once been a long corridor was now a dead end.

I stared at the dead end. "Please tell me this ins't one of those Maze Runner mazes." I pleaded feeling completely scared. I hated mazes since I was little. I felt like a trapped animal. Swallowing hard I moved on, shaking.

A loud snarl echoed through the halls, followed by an even louder scream. I jumped looking around. My eyes wide with fear. My dream! I thought fearfully running down the hallways looking for the way toward the sound. The walls before me slammed together and I ran into them. I backed away feeling pain shoot through me from running through them. "Dang it!" I hissed angrily. I looked around for another direction.

The hallway had changed again; the only way was back. Turning, I quickly made my way back the way I had come. What kind of test was this? His words ran through my mind. Not what is seems. Was all I could remember. I stopped pondering what he means by that. "Not what it seems," I thought. I looked around the room thinking hard to the point it felt like my brain was hurting. I walked on looking around. The only thing was that I have noticed the walls changed.

The sound of glass chinking against granite alerted me and I turned around. Behind me sat a flowerpot with a lilac inside. The wall behind it had solidified.

I was confused about what the flower pot was there for. Seeing as I was blocked from all directions, I began to panicked. I felt helpless, vulnerable. "A damn flower? Seriously?" Panic in my voice. I fell to my knees trying to get my breathing under control. I hate being trapped. This is why I don't go through that class of horror maze thing. What do I do? I stared at the flowerpot for a long time, my brain was empty. I reached out to touch the flower. I picked up the flowerpot staring at the flower. I finally got my breathing under control, as I examined the flower. It helped a bit since my mind wasn't running about how I was now trapped. I lay against the wall that kept me inside.


End file.
